


The Experimental Viper

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Community: spook_me, Dinosaurs, Ficlet, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Siluria wasn't as untamed as the Doctor thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experimental Viper

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain some minor details from "Dinosaurs on a Spaceship," but no spoilers for that episode.

Between companions, the Doctor once landed on Siluria. There was something odd about where the TARDIS took him specifically. It looked like a part of Siluria—there was a creek with a small waterfall and vegetation all around it. But there were pieces of a ship around the creek. 

Eventually the Doctor found most of the ship. In addition to the torn pieces from the hole, there were dents and piercings made in the hull.

Then the Doctor saw a triceratops. Unlike most of the triceratops the Doctor had seen, this triceratops had very long horns on its head—as if the triceratops had been mated with a rhinoceros. And the long, sharp horn on the triceratops had blood dripping off of it.

Around the triceratops were the corpses of an alien species. All of them had been gored in their midsections. Their blood had spread on the ground and into the creek. 

The Doctor looked into the ship. He saw a plaque: THE EXPIERMENTAL VIPER: AN ONGIAXESS GENETIC SHIP. There were no signs of life. The Doctor assumed anyone on that ship had been gored by the triceratops. 

"Why would anyone want to do this to such a beautiful creature?" the Doctor said. He wasn't expecting a response. 

The Doctor walked to the triceratops. It paused for the Doctor. The Doctor stroked the triceratops's head.

"I'm sorry you did this to them. And I'm sorry they did this to you."

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS and left Siluria, heartbroken.


End file.
